Hen and Wolf Vignettes
by Liselle129
Summary: A couple of scenes inspired by The Hen in the Wolf House. I may do this for future episodes as well. The second scene is Coulson visiting Ward.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel: Agents of SHIELD. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, and I am not being paid for the endeavor.

Author's Note: Wasn't The Hen in the Wolf House a great episode? Just to empty my brain, I decided to write a few supplemental scenes to the episode. This first scene is the conversation between Fitz and Simmons after she asked how he's been. I know they're supposed to address their deeper issues in the next episode, so I tried to keep away from that, just focusing on their initial contact and the ensuing awkwardness.

**Fitzsimmons Reunion**

"How've you been?" asked Simmons. For a moment, Fitz could only stare at her. For one thing, it was such a banal question after everything they had been through. For another, it was a bit of a shock to see the real Simmons so soon after he'd banished the imaginary one conjured by his subconscious.

"Good," he responded at last, faintly surprised to discover that he actually meant it. "I think I'm getting better."

"That's great!" she said, appearing both sincere and happy to see him. "I hoped you would."

She looked different from hallucination-Simmons, her hair down instead of in its customary ponytail. Also, she had used the door to enter rather than simply appearing beside him. These facts satisfied him that this was, in fact, the real Jemma Simmons – the woman with whom he was hopelessly in love and who had left him when he was in need.

Fitz wasn't sure how to feel. A part of him was angry at her abandonment, but he was also happy to see her again and confused by her return. The other Simmons had told him that she had moved on and advised him to do the same. However, that had merely been his subconscious putting forward his own assumptions. He had no actual evidence to support the assertion.

"Where have you been?" he asked finally, trying not to sound accusatory.

"Director Coulson sent me on a mission. I was undercover with Hydra."

Fitz pushed off from the counter and stood up straight, a spike of concern rushing through him and driving out everything else, despite the fact that she had clearly made it out safely.

"Was there danger?" he demanded, and Simmons nodded slowly.

"A bit," she acknowledged. "My cover was blown, so I'm back. I was hoping we could work together again."

"Sure," said Fitz, trying to process everything. So she hadn't left him or the team, at least not permanently. "I missed you." He thought he could risk saying that much.

"I missed you, too," she said with a smile. Fitz noted, in a rather detached manner, that the real Simmons gave him a fluttery feeling in his gut that the hallucination never had.

_Then why did you leave me? _he wanted to ask, but he didn't. Yes, it was a mission, but he knew that Coulson would never have sent her if she hadn't wanted to go. There had to be more to this, but…she just got back. There was no need to pressure her yet. Above all, he was _not _going to tell her that he'd continued seeing and hearing her while she was gone.

There was an awkward silence. Clearly, they could not go back to the way things had been, and neither of them was sure how to move forward. It was going to be weird between them, at least for a while. Fitz hated to think it, but in some ways, life had been easier when Simmons had only existed in his mind.

"Welcome back," he managed at last.

"Thanks," she said.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for the rather abrupt ending. I had some other ideas that I thought about incorporating, but I didn't want to go too far into predicting what will happen next episode.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Visit from Coulson

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, and I am not being paid for the endeavor.

Author's Note: You all were too kind in your reviews to the last chapter. I wasn't convinced it was my best work, but your comments cheered me up. Individual review responses are at the end of this story. In this chapter, Coulson pays a visit to Ward after his conversation with Skye about the alien map.

**Visit from Coulson**

S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson stepped into the detention area which currently held Grant Ward. Coulson hadn't been here in some time, and he reflexively checked the security measures. Everything seemed to be in order, but he remained standing instead of taking the available chair. The prisoner was doing sit-ups on the floor of his cell.

"Hello, Mr. Ward," Coulson greeted him, to make sure he had his attention. Ward sat up and turned toward him.

"Well, _Director _Coulson, this is a surprise," said Ward neutrally. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"No honor is intended, and there's no change in procedure. Skye will still be the one coming to get information from you."

"Why? You think she's a better interrogator than you?"

Coulson did not rise to the bait, instead showing the mild smile that had served him so well throughout his career. "I am a far more skilled interrogator than she is, but that's not the point. You've promised never to lie to her. You've made no such promise to me. It's more efficient to have her question you."

"She doesn't trust me," Ward remarked.

"I don't think she should," Coulson returned. "But I believe that you do intend to keep your promise because you genuinely want to earn her trust again. It's a long, uphill battle you've set yourself, Mr. Ward, but as long as you're committed to fighting it, I might as well make use of it." He paused, but Ward did not respond, so he went on. "I'm beginning to understand why she got to you. She can be extremely frustrating, not to mention stubborn and insubordinate. However, there's something about her that gets under your skin, makes you want to protect her. If you're not careful, she can lead you to do things you normally wouldn't, make promises you probably shouldn't."

Coulson reflected that this might have been a survival mechanism she'd developed. Left alone at such a young age, her life depended on making sure the people around her were invested in keeping her safe. An alien ability? Possibly. In any case, he was relatively sure she wasn't aware of it.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ward demanded.

"I'm trying to establish that we both care about Skye. Whatever our differences, we want to help her in any way we can. Can we agree on that?"

Coulson's feelings for Skye were essentially paternal, which he knew was likely to make him the primary target for elimination by Skye's father. He'd been in enemy crosshairs before, though, and he didn't see how he could turn his back on her now.

"Yes, of course," Ward confirmed. "All I want is to help her."

"Good. I want you to tell Skye everything you know about her father."

"I've tried," Ward insisted. "She wouldn't listen."

"I'll persuade her to listen," Coulson assured him. "I do seem to have _some _influence over her. First, though, I wanted to ask you one question. Of all the things Raina told you about him, was there ever any suggestion that he wasn't human?"

"No. Why?" Ward looked genuinely perplexed, even worried.

"Just checking." Coulson shrugged like it had just been an idle fancy. "I think we're done here." He turned to go.

"Coulson?" Ward called out before he could leave. Coulson stopped but did not turn back around. "What did you promise her?"

Coulson hesitated but did not see any reason not to answer truthfully.

"That I'd stop keeping secrets from her," he replied.

"That's a dangerous promise for someone in your position."

"Yes. Yes, it is." With that, he was on his way to some well-deserved rest.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I was totally shocked when Coulson hugged Skye in this episode, but in context, it worked. This is me sort of exploring his thoughts and feelings about her. And I just had to throw in that Phineas &amp; Ferb reference because, you know, ABC, Marvel, and Disney all go together.<p>

If there's anything else you'd like to see written out for this season, I'm in the mood to take requests.

Review Responses:

TheLateNightStoryteller: Yeah, I figured Fitz would have some mixed feelings. Jemmaginary friend – that's good. Did you come up with it, or was it someone else?

Silverstream: Really? I'm hoping for a bit more development, personally, but thanks anyway.

thewomanwhosoldtheworld: I have a few ideas about why she left also, but I decided not to express them with the new episode so close. I have a feeling it's going to be a difficult road for the two of them; I just hope it won't be too painful to watch, and that the writers won't drag it out too long.


End file.
